mi adorable sora
by karenww
Summary: una talentosa pastelera,Sora, quien al descubrir la infidelidad de su novio rompe inmediatamente con él. Esa misma noche conoce a yamato, joven heredero de hoteles y restaurantes. basado en el dorama mi adorable sam soon
1. Chapter 1

**24 de diciembre…**

Era noche buena… sentía coraje y tristeza ya llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos espiando a mi novio que se encontraba con otra mujer en un hotel. De que habían servido tres años saliendo… el me estaba engañando, se me hacia demasiado falso eso de que cada 24 de diciembre tenia una junta con su empresa…por eso Salí a ver que era realmente lo que hacia y lo vi en el bar de aquel hotel con esa mujer y ahora se dirigían a una habitación y yo seguía siguiéndolos... cuando entraron a la habitación, corrí apegándome a la puerta queriendo escuchar algo, pero no, no se escucho nada.

-Ese imbécil, como se atreve a engañarme, voy a enseñarte que con sora takenouchi nadie se mete.- hable en susurro con mucho resentimiento en mi voz.

Y empecé a imaginarme yo golpeándolo hasta dejarlo muerto…

-disculpe.- volví a la realidad al escuchar esa voz, me di media vuelta y vi a un hombre vestido con el uniforme del hotel y me quede paralizada.-¿me permite pasar por favor?.- el traía comida…

Cuando reaccioné me moví muy poco haciéndome alado de el y comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?.- se escucho su voz dentro de aquella habitación.

-un servicio a habitación.- contesto el hombre.

Me alarme y comencé a correr pero realmente no pude correr mucho porque me caí, escuche pasos hacia mi y me aferre al piso sollozando…

-Sora- dijo con su voz tranquila como si no pasara nada, suspiro.- levántate, necesitamos hablar.

- no quiero hablar.- chille aun aferrada al piso.-no quiero pararme esto es demasiado humillante- y seguía llorando con mayor fuerza.

Cuando me tranquilice, me pare y caminamos hasta el bar a hablar un poco. Me sentía muy mal ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?...nos sentamos en una mesa, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿hace cuando que lo sabes?- pregunto con su voz ronca y se veía enojado.

- hace como un mes.- le dije apenada no podía levantar la mirada.

-bien y… ¿Quién te lo dijo?...-

-vi un mensaje en tu celular.- seguía muy apenada y triste.

El solo se echo a reír… era una risa como de sarcasmo.

-y… ¿porque no me lo dijiste en el momento?- dijo con bastante enojo.

- no supe como decírtelo, cuanto as cambiado…- dije mirándolo por primera vez.-ya no me quieres… tampoco respondías mis llamadas, siempre hay algo mas importante que yo.-

-no podemos seguir así… terminamos.- dijo con voz ronca.

No podía creer que hubiéramos terminado de esa forma y una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos resbalando por mi mejilla y voltee a otro lado disimulándola.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?.- levante la voz muy enojada, el volvió a reir de forma sarcástica mirando a otro lado

- no seas gritona.- dijo enojado.- baja la voz.-

-ya no me importa nada, solo acepta en que te convertiste en un maldito imbécil.- dije enojada y con la voz con mas volumen.

- Cálmate- suspiro mirándome con arrogancia.- hablaremos después- se paro de su silla y se fue.

Observe cuando salió del bar, dejándome sola y destrozada, de nuevo comencé a llorar, y con mi mano limpie las lagrimas que ya eran demasiadas… y corrí al baño a encerrarme para poder llorar tranquila y así fue en cuanto me encerré comencé a llorar muy dramáticamente. Sentí muchos sentimientos a lado de el, me sentí llena de amor, y ahora lloro, no por el, por el amor que se acabo. Es algo terrible para alguien quien amo tanto. Tocaron la puerta…

-esta ocupado.- dije entre sollozos, siguieron molestando, tocando una y otra vez.-¿Qué no oye?, que esta ocupado.-pero siguieron molestando.- deje de molestar esta ocupado que ¿no entiende?.- siguieron molestando y ya enojada abrí la puerta.

Enfrente de mi se encontraba un joven que en mi vida lo había visto, el era rubio y con unos ojos azules y grandes, vestía tan bien que parecía modelo sacado de una revista juvenil y me miraba con arrogancia…

-¿Qué te sucede, eres pervertida?, o ¿que haces en el baño de los hombres?.-

Me sentí demasiado apenada, y cerré la puerta en su cara. Me recargue en la pared asustada y apenada… y volví a escuchar cuando tocaba.

-Hay otros hombres, y ese no valía la pena.- dijo con su voz que era tan perfecta, escuche unos pasos y el se iba de ese lugar.

Salí del baño corriendo para que nadie me viera y me dirigí a mi casa…

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano tenia que ir a buscar empleo, ya seria una nueva vida, y me dirigí al hotel que estaba el día de noche buena llevaba todos los papeles necesarios y una muestra de mi trabajo… un pastel.

Un hombre me atendió haciéndome una entrevista de ¿Por qué quería trabajar ahí?...pero me decepcione mucho no me pudieron dar empleo, porque buscaban una asistente no alguien como yo, mientras caminaba a la salida vi tras una puerta, como trabajan algunos chefs, me incline para ver mejor, quede impresionada.

-¿Disculpa que haces?-

Escuche una voz masculina y al dar media vuelta para mirarle, mi cabello se enredo con los botones de su camisa.

-hay, hay.- me queje mientras jaloneaba para que mi cabello se desenredara, el me quiso ayudar pero solo lograba jalarme y me dolía…- haaaaaay! Espera me estas jalando.-

-no tengo tiempo para esto.- suspiro, mientras entraba a la sala y todos nos miraban impresionados , - tijeras por favor- pidió a un asistente que se encontraba a su lado y se las dio.

- espera! Tu no querrás cortarme el cabello o si.- dije totalmente alarmada y nerviosa. Pero el no me hiso caso y corto mi cabello, y grite fuertemente, esta demasiado enojada. Me ignoro y fue directo a hablar con un chef diciéndole que necesitaba un especialista en postres. Enfurecida tome el pastel que había llevado para que me dieran trabajo,- hey!- le dije llamando su atención, cuando voltio hacia mi le arroje mi pastel a su cara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto esta basado en el dorama mi adorable sam son :)


	2. Chapter 2

-no soporto a la gente idiota como tu, yo lo hice es muy costoso pero no te lo cobrare por ser un idiota, disfrútalo si- le dije a aquel rubio que me había cortado mi cabello y Salí corriendo del lugar echando chispas.

_- señor ishida ¿le ayudo? – escuche a lo lejos a el chef que hablaba con el hace un momento._

Entre al baño del hotel, corriendo al espejo.

-puede meterse con quien quiera pero no conmigo.- me observe el cabello en el espejo.-ese maldito bastardo me corto el cabello ojala que se pudra.- mientras me observaba, mire a lado de mi reflejo y vi a un hombre, me di la media vuelta confundida y si ahí se encontraba un hombre haciendo sus necesidades solo me disculpe y Salí al baño de mujeres.- solo esto me pasa a mi.- suspire, y de nuevo mire mi cabello mientras pensaba en aquel rubio al que le había aventado el pastel el se me hacia conocido…era el que me había visto llorando en el baño de hombres en navidad … abrí los ojos sorpresivamente .- _ese idiota.-_ murmure

Salí del baño caminando hacia la salida, necesitaba ir a mi casa a tranquilizarme un poco, volteé hacia atrás y vi al rubio de nuevo.

-Oye.-exclamo sorprendido mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.-espera.- grito

- para que diablos me quiere.- pensé y comencé a correr hacia la salida y el me siguió también corriendo y me gritaba que me detuviera.- taxi, taxi.- grite al vehículo mientras hacia seña de que se detuviera. Y subí como loca.- arranque.- le ordene al señor.

Pero el taxi no se movió y el abrió la puerta mirándome.

-¿podemos hablar?- dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿por que no arranca?, vámonos.- le grite exaltada al taxista, ignorando al rubio que me miraba.

-sal un minuto, solo quiero hablar un poco.- dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿ el va a subir?.- pregunto el taxista.

Subió al taxi y este arranco al fin.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- le pregunte realmente enojada.

- ¿A dónde va _madame_?- pregunto cortésmente, mirándome.

- ¿madame?-pregunte totalmente ofendida.- ¿madame, me dijiste?-

-a si es, madame por cortesía.- contesto normalmente.

-no, no es cortesía, en mi familia solo a las mujeres viejas a si les dicen.- le grite enojada.

Solo negó con la cabeza volviendo su mirada hacia delante.

-vamos a donde la _joven. _Quiere ir.- le dijo al taxista ignorándome.

-salte eres un extraño.- le grite enojada.

-no soy un extraño-

Decidí no hablarle más, y le dije mi dirección de casa al taxista.

-ese pastel tu lo hiciste.- me pregunto mientras me miraba.

-¿me seguiste para preguntarme eso?-

-segura que tu lo hiciste?-

-ja que te importa.- iba mirando hacia la ventana, no lo quería ver.

-no tengo tiempo que perder, lo hiciste tu o no?-

-claro que lo hice.- lo mire de reojo.

- ¿y lo haces por diversión?-me pregunto realmente interesado.

-claro que no, es mi trabajo- le dije secamente.

-¿en donde trabajas?-

-pues veras, por ahora no tengo trabajo.-

Mire como abría su cartera y de ella sacaba una tarjeta.

-tómala-dijo cortésmente.

-no quiero ver.- le dije como niña berrinchuda.

Me tomo fuertemente de la mano y me ponía la tarjeta.

-solo te pido que la veas- dijo tranquilo.

Fastidiada la mire y decía… restaurante _bon appetit, presidente yamato ishida._

_-_Llévame unas muestras mañana, te esperare a las 3 en mi oficia, lleva varias.- me comento.

Llegamos a mi casa, el camino se me hiso demasiado corto. Me baje fastidiada, ¿que era lo que iba a hacer?.vi como el taxi arranco, me quede pensando poco tiempo y cuando reaccione comencé a abrir la puerta…

Al día siguiente fui al restaurante con varios pasteles y fui muy puntual a las tres y ya me encontraba enfrente de el, el revisaba mis papeles y yo tomaba un café que me habían ofrecido. El seguía mirando y comenzó a reírse.

-¿has usado el photoshop?.- pregunto aun riéndose, mirando mi foto.

-si.- le conteste enojada.

- no lo vuelvas a hacer, te ves muy diferente, te llamas sora takenouchi y te graduaste aquí. Y trabajaste en parís dos años...-y siguió preguntándome varias cosas de acerca de mi.

Seguro que no me recuerda, no tiene que fingir que no me recuerda…hay por favor no me recuerdes… pensé mientras lo observaba mirando mis archivos.

Después de haber revisado mis papeles, llegaron dos personas mas, un joven que no pasaba de los 25 años era rubio y también con ojos azules, era muy similar a yamato, la otra señora era como de unos 60 años. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos los dos, saque mis pasteles para que los probaran para ver que tal les parecían. La señora me sonrió mientras comía uno de mis postres y también lo hiso el rubio. Sonreí apenada y mire a yamato que estaba como si nada ni siquiera me miraba.

-Todo esta bien echo y es muy sencillo.- dijo el rubio sonriéndome.

-no tuve tiempo para buscar otros ingredientes y así hacerlos mas elaborados.- mire de reojo a yamato.-estos los hice con lo que tenia.

-mucha gente se fija en la decoración y no en el sabor, para mi me gusto demasiado el sabor.- dijo mientras veía a la señora y también asintió mientras me sonreía.

-gracias.- dije totalmente apenada.

- la caja de los chocolates es muy bonita y única ¿tu la hiciste?- me pregunto impresionado el rubio.

-si yo la hice, siempre eh pensado que para destacar hay que ser original.- sonreí

El rubio y la señora sonrieron. Mire a yamato y tenia una expresión seria.

-tienes alguna duda- le pregunto esa señora a yamato que me miraba.

-no es todo, esta bien… estas contratada, el trabajo es de las 10 de la mañana a las 10 de la noche, pero en repostería, el trabajo es aun mayor.-

-no, no es cierto, trabajaras de 7 de la mañana a 6 pm solo eso.- interrumpió el rubio a yamato.

Les sonreí apenada estaba feliz de que al fin tuviera trabajo, pero me volví a ponerme seria.

-espera, hay solo una condición.-le dije seriamente.

-¿una condición?.- me pregunto confundido

-si, solo una y quiero decírtela.-

El rubio y la señora salieron de la sala para dejarnos hablar a solas.

-bueno dímela.-

- mmm quiero que me llamen mimi por favor, no me llamo así, me llamo sora pero me gusta mimi. No veo porque no puedas cumplir mi deseo- le dije totalmente apenada.

- sora o mimi es igual para mi, pero esta bien yo te ayudo, pero mimi creo que no, busca otro nombre.- dijo serio.

-pero mimi es el nombre que me gusta.- le dije alterada.- ya dije mi nombre será mimi y no diré nada mas. Tengo mis razones para eso comprende.

-a mi no me gusta repetir las cosas.- dijo desafiante.

-a mi me pasa igual.- le conteste en el mismo tono. -Sera mimi o me voy y puedes buscar a otro chef de repostería.-me pare de la silla y antes de llegar a la puerta grito…

- mimi- sonreí y me di media vuelta.

-¿si? Señor ishida.-

- em, será como gustes.-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

- ¿será como guste que?-

-será como gustes mimi.-dijo apenado

-¿y ya no preguntaras?-le pregunte.

- no, no lo are-

-eres muy raro, deberías dejar de serlo.-

- es que son problemas personales.-

-lo mío también es personal.- le dije.

Sin mas que decir salimos de aquella sala y fuimos en el lugar donde habían muchas mesas. Me pare a lado de Yamato mientras miraba a todo el personal.

-quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro del restaurante.- dijo Yamato a todo el personal.- la chef de repostería, so…- lo mire amenazante.- mimi.- termino.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y sonreí apenada. Mi mirada se detuvo de nuevo en los chicos guapos… " mmmm, se ven tan lindos, " pensé atontada.

-les agradezco por la bienvenida.- me dirigí a ellos con una sonrisa.- mimi a sus ordenes.- sonreí antes de poder decir algo mas una chica que estaba enfrente de nosotros me interrumpió…

-¿Qué edad tienes?.- dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Yamato me miro al igual que todos.

-¿eso importa?-dije enojada.

-claro que si, para saber como hablarte.- dijo sonriente.

-tengo 29.- dije mirando a otro lado.

-¿enserio?, te ves mas joven que yo y tienes dos años mas.- dijo riéndose y la mire con enojo, ella se paro de su lugar.- bienvenida, ahora eres la hermana mayor.- dijo con su sonrisa que ya odiaba mientras aplaudía.

Cuando todo termino fui a cambiarme, a ponerme el uniforme del restaurante (de chef) y al terminar, Salí y me encontré con una chica menor que yo que también era repostera. Y me enseño cada lugar del restaurante.

-y esta es la cocina-dijo al llegar, la cocina era muy amplia.

-en este lugar no se charla.- dijo el rubio que había visto hace un rato, sin quitar su vista del platillo que cocinaba.

La chica me jalo hasta salir de la cocina.

-el es el hermano de yamato nuestro jefe, es muy exigente y es nuestro chef.- me explico, cuando avanzamos un poco mas vi a la mujer de 60 años y la saludo.-ella es la gerente general del restaurante tiene 60 años y antes era maestra.

Después de todo el recorrido que hicimos, volvimos a la cocina y comencé a preparar unos pasteles, me habían pedido uno muy especial ya que un señor iba a pedir matrimonio y el anillo iba dentro del pastel.

Observe la escena desde lejos la señora estaba realmente emocionada mientras sonreía y se colocaba el anillo en su dedo, suspire.

Cuando la hora de la salida llego, todos estaban ya en la sala, algunos comiendo y otros bailaban, era mi "sorpresa de bienvenida". Todos aplaudían y la música era muy buena y ponía ambiente.

-queridos amigos, vamos a darle una calurosa bienvenida a mimi, por favor sube.- dijo un joven desde el micrófono.

Subí apenada y tome el micrófono.

-no soy buena cantando.- dije apenada, ya que había un karaoke.- así que mejor cantare, ¿que les parece?- dije mientras sonreía, y todos aplaudían y decían que si.

Pusieron música muy prendida, que me hacia sentir una mujer completamente "sexy" así que al compas de la música comencé a bailar muy sensualmente, todos aplaudían, y yo cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a yamato, eran pasos lentos y sensuales, cuando llegue a su lado acaricie su pierna y con mi otra mano acariciaba su rostro y me acercaba a el, de un movimiento rápido me senté en sus piernas y me acercaba a su rostro, y enredaba mis manos en su cabello ya no había casi nada de distancia entre nosotros…

Esta bien exagere un poco nada de eso sucedió…eso era solo en mi mente, yo solo estaba bailando muy feo, bailaba el típico "el baile del robot" y sin música, unos me miraban como con cara de sueño y miedo, algunos se miraban entre si como preguntadose si estaba bien y yamato se reía de mi.

-creo que la fiesta ya se acabo, todos a sus casas.- exclamo yamato mientras se reía levemente e interrumpía mi baile.

" lo odio como humilla a la gente." Pensé…

Cuando llegue a mi casa me hice una mascarilla en la cara, ya que el día de mañana tendría una cita a ciegas con un hombre, bueno realmente mi mamá me la hiso ya que según ella ya me estoy quedando soltera para siempre.

-agás lo que agás trata de gustarle, no se porque, pero me dijeron que le gustaban las de tu tipo.-dijo mi mamá.

-apuesto a que no me eh casado por mi nombre, mi otra hermana se llama hikari si me hubieras puesto mimi, hace tiempo que ya estaría casada, mamá por cierto le dijiste que me llamaba mimi verdad.-

-claro que le dije, aver si eso te hace mas feliz, tiene 34 años.-

-¿Qué?.- me espante.- mamá ese señor de seguro ya esta muy viejo.-

-mira quien lo dice.- dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿crees que a tu edad tendrás muchas ofertas?

Realmente tenia razón así que decidí ya no hacer mas preguntas.

**Al día siguiente…**

Me desperté temprano para arreglarme, cuando me gusto como me veía Salí de mi casa al hotel para encontrarme con mi cita. Llegue al bar y me senté en una mesa de dos, mire la foto que mi mamá me había dado ayer. La verdad el era realmente guapo, tenia una sonrisa encantadora, pero si esa foto estaba retocada juro que me largaría su nombre era Taichi y era empresario. Mire el hotel, porque debería de ser ahí, donde rompí con el bastardo… suspire y mire mi reloj.

-mimi.- levante la vista y era un chico demasiado apuesto, la verdad era muy guapo.- perdóname de verdad, tuve un accidente y esa fue la razón por la que llegue tarde.- dijo mientras me sonreía, wow estaba sin palabras el era demasiado hermoso que me quedaba sin palabras.- por favor discúlpame.- dijo apenado.

-si, no te..te preocupes.- dije entrecortada, y tomaba un poco de café.

Seguimos hablando un poco mas de temas sin importancia, wow el era muy guapo y siempre que me decía mimi me gustaba. Todo marchaba muy bien.

-Sora.- mire a ver quien me hablaba y me encontré con Yamato.- otra ves me estas engañando- estaba confundida ¿Qué le pasaba a ese rubio creido?. Taichi me cuestiono con la mirada.

- ¿tu lo conoces?.- pregunto confundido.

-yo..ah …ah…no no se quien..bueno…- dije torpemente. Pero me interrumpió.

-vámonos ya..- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y hacia que me parara.

-suéltame.- dije mientras hacia fuerza para que me soltara.-me estas avergonzando, déjame maldito, ¡suéltame!.- le grite, estaba tan enojada que le di una cachetada. Pero aun así no me soltó del brazo, mire a Taichi y solo negó con su cabeza desilusionado y camino hacia la salida.

-tranquila sora, esto ya se acabo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- o perdón quiero decir mimi.- dijo riéndose.

Estaba tan enojada que le di otra bofetada pero aun mas fuerte y después una patada al nivel de su rodilla.

-no tienes derecho a tratarme así.- dije entre sollozos.-eres un estúpido sin sentimientos.- le dije cuando me solté a llorar.- además ten lista mi liquidación por que me voy, dije llorando, mientras caminaba a la salida del hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Salí muy enojada del hotel, mire de reojo que yamato continuaba siguiéndome, era mejor no tomarlo en cuenta, llegue a una parte donde había demasiadas escaleras. Mire con pesar, pero para poder llegar a donde quería ir tenia que subirlas (un teleférico). Las comencé a subir, todo seria mejor si no tuviera tacones, sentía que el aire se me iba ya que eran demasiadas, cuando al fin llegue me recargue en un tubo mientras me quitaba una zapatilla y me sobaba el pie.

-no debes de estar enterada, pero no hay liquidación para los que recién inician.- dijo al fin yamato.

Me frustraba tanto su voz alce mi zapatilla como si lo fuera a golpear, el solo se hiso a un lado.

-eso que hiciste fue de muy mal gusto.- le dije mientras lo miraba con mis ojos aun llorosos.- solo hiciste verme ridícula.- susurre mientras me volvía a apoyar en el tubo para ponerme la zapatilla.

-por favor, todo lo que hice fue una linda historia.- contesto mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Hermosa?, ve y cuéntaselo a tu abuela.- le comente totalmente enojada. Me dirigí a una cafetería.- un café late con mucha azúcar por favor.- me dirigí a la señora que atendía y enseguida se puso a hacérmelo.

-un café late sin azúcar, por favor.- pidió yamato mientras ponía un billete en el mostrador.

Cuando me dio mi café Salí de la cafetería hacia el teleférico.

-quédate y te aumento el sueldo.-lo escuche por atrás, me voltee como con cara de ¿Qué?.- el 5 porciento.- me di la media vuelta ignorándolo y seguía caminando.- eres muy rencorosa ¿que te parece el 10?

- no vas a lograr nada.- y seguí camiando.

-es una buena oferta.-

-solo oigo un perro que ladra.

-hay, entonces que quieres que agá, ¿Qué busque a tu cita?, ¿Qué regrese el reloj?.-

Me di la media vuelta de nuevo mientras lo miraba.

-anda regresa el tiempo y busca a mi cita es eso lo que quiero.- comente totalmente alterada.

Cuando llegue a la taquilla para comprar mi boleto yamato se puso detrás de mi.

-yo pague el café así que ahora tu pagas.

Lo mire desafiante, mientras sacaba mi cartera de mi bolsa.

-deme **UN** pasaje.- dije remarcando el un, en cuanto me lo dieron me apresure para que ya no me siguiera y vi como el rápidamente sacaba su cartera.

Me forme, bueno realmente era la primera en llegar y atrás de mi se encontraba yamato, le di mi boleto a la señorita y me senté dentro del teleférico. Mire para afuera ya que nadie entraba y vi como yamato hablaba con unas personas, se veía como les explicaba algo y luego hacia reverencia como de un " gracias", todos comenzaron a aplaudirle. ¿Qué pasaba?. Entro yamato al teleférico pero solo éramos los dos.

-¿Qué pasa, porque nadie entro?.- le dije extrañada.-¿Qué cosas les dijiste a esas personas?

-les dije que te propondría matrimonio- murmuro con naturaleza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- es muy grande tu vanidad, a ti solo te preocupa el restaurante.- comente mientras miraba el paisaje.

El viaje fue muy rápido, durante todo el viaje estuve muy nerviosa de estar encerrada con el. Salí del teleférico tenia que disfrutar el día y gastarme un dinero que tenia ahorrado, llegue a un lugar donde habían demasiados juegos, mire de reojo y yamato seguía siguiendo, eche dinero a una maquinita y comencé a jugar. Cuando el juego termino me metí a una sala que era de karaoke y comencé a cantar y a bailar, después de bailar y cantar, fui de nuevo a la área de maquinitas y jugué un juegos llamado "tetrix" era muy entretenido mire a yamato y el solo bostezaba.

Cuando termine de jugar, me dirigí a jugar baloncesto si metía todas las pelotas me darían un muñeco de peluche y enceste todas así que obtuve mi recompensa.

De repente me dio mucha hambre y Salí de aquel lugar ya era noche mi día se había pasado rápido, fui a cenar a un lugar no muy conocido de echo era un poco humilde y comencé a tomar y tomar alcohol y a la misma vez comía, la comida era muy buena. Yamato estaba sentado enfrente de mi y me miraba con cara como de asco. Hice la seña a una mesera.

-por favor me puede traer otra cerveza y unos rollos de pollo.- el alcohol comenzaba a afectarme ya que mi voz sonaba como de una ebria.-¿Qué te pasa yamato, porque esa cara larga?

-eso no te importa vieja.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿yo vieja?.- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo a mi cerveza.- ¿vieja me dices, papá?.- dije con una sonrisa estúpida, vaya que el alcohol si me había pegado.

-¿Por qué me dices papá?, soy mucho mas joven que tu.- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

- y mi edad ¿Qué importa?, crees que vas a ser joven siempre ¿eh?.- le di un largo sorbo a mi cerveza acabándomela.

-piensan seguir discutiendo.- grito la mesera totalmente cansada y alterada al escuchar nuestra conversación.- ya dejen de pelear.-

-yo no pienso hablarle.- que terca solía ser a veces.

-ya te dijo que lo disculparas, ¿por que no le das una oportunidad? , no seas tan dura con el-me sorprendí , como era posible que la señora fuera tan entrometida, mire a yamato y hacia cara de inocente.-es tu novio.- termino por decir la señora sorprendiéndome mas.

-disculpe, pero ese tipo de ahí.- señale a yamato.- no es mi novio.

La señora se sorprendió pensando en que se había metido en donde no.

-¿no es tu novia?.- pregunto la señora a yamato.

-si, si soy su novio.- mire a yamato, que le pasaba. Lo mire como interrogándolo.

-no seas ridícula, si yo tuviera un novio tan lindo, lo tendría a mi lado siempre.- me dijo la señora en forma de regaño.

Bufe realmente enfadada y estresada. El tiempo paso cada vez mas y mas rápido, yo seguía en la misma mesa sentada comiendo y bebiendo. Yamato solo me observaba, no decía nada ni comía nada. Mire el lugar y ya estaba vacio solo quedábamos yamato y yo.

-yo se que los ricos son lo que disque mandan en este mundo, pero eso no te da derecho a pisotear hormigas como yo, y este día me as pisoteado muchas veces. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada- dije en tono de borracha y resentida.

-olvídalo, mejor dime ¿Cómo es tu hombre ideal?.

-mmm, mi hombre perfecto…- pensé un momento pero la idea llego de repente.-debe tener un buen trabajo que sea estable para entregarme su cheque cada semana.- asentí como estúpida la verdad que no sabia ni lo que decía.

-eso es muy general, se mas especifica.

-yo quiero poderlo presentarlo a mi familia y que el agá lo mismo con mucho orgullo igual que yo, alguien que me de un lugar con sus amigos y su familia, como también lo agá conmigo, que me de mi lugar, no exijo demasiadas cosas y soy muy flexible.- esta vez si lo dije con sinceridad.

-no es mucho.- murmuro con sinceridad mientras me miraba.

-¿eso crees?, tu no sabes lo que dices.- le dije como regaño.- eso es tan difícil, muy muy difícil. Por que aun no lo encuentro.

-así es mas fácil engañarte, ese tipo con el que estabas no es para ti.- lo dijo tan seguro y a la vez como celoso, levante la mirada y al verlo se volteo a otro lado.- ya vámonos.- al pararse pidió la cuenta a la señora y reaccione rápido.

-oye, tu no pagues- me pare rápido y corrí hacia la señora con mi bolsa.-¿Cuánto es lo que debo?.-le pregunte.

Cuando me dijo la cantidad, me sorprendí no tenia tanto dinero, casi todo me lo había gastado en los juegos de la tarde.

-hay señora no abuse porque estoy ebria.- me recargue en su hombro como llorando, me aparto de un movimiento brusco.

-te diré todo lo que pediste haber si así ya sabes porque es tanto… son 10 botellas, un tazón de tallarín, un rollo de sushi, un rollo de huevo y luego el de pollo.- dijo totalmente enojada. Mire la mesa y ahí todos los platos se encontraban.

-¿yo me comí todo eso?.- pregunte tontamente.- hay a ver.-busque en mi bolsa pero no tenia nada de dinero.- espere iré a sacar dinero…esta es mi garantía.- le entregue el muñeco de peluche que me había ganado jugando baloncesto.

Camine sin rumbo y de nuevo yamato me seguía, iba a cruzar una avenida llena de carros pero antes de pasar, yamatto me jalo hacia el otro lado ya que estaban a punto de atropellarme.

-¿a caso quieres matarte?.- grito muy enojado.

-eh, claro que no, yo no me muero estúpido.- le di una pequeña bofetada mientras me movía de un lado a otro por efecto del alcohol.

-tienes que ver a todos lados antes que cruzar.- dijo aun mas enojado que hace rato.

-ya niño.- le agarre una mejilla.- te preocupaste mucho por mi ow muchacho no vuelvas a aventarme a si, ahora iré a sacar dinero.- al cruzar esta vez si vi si pasaban carros y cuando estuvo el semáforo en rojo pase corriendo como loca. Llegue a un cajero automático comencé a ser todos los procedimientos básicos para sacar dinero.

-ya pague…- escuche por atrás, me di la media vuelta topándome con el.

-te dije que yo iba a pagar y ahora mismo.-le dije mientras le quitaba mi "garantía".- no mires es mi clave confidencial.- mire de reojo y seguía mirando, intente tapar con mi mano- 4 4 4 8- dije en voz alta torpemente, mire de nuevo de reojo y yamato se reía a carcajadas.- ¿y tu de que te ríes?.-le pregunte torpemente.- ¿te ríes de mi solo por que retire dinero?.- de pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar y se cerraba el lugar. Mi estomago se comenzó a revolver y me vomite.

Después de un tiempo llego un señor abriendo el lugar, cuando vio el vomito le entrego a yamato una escoba.

-a estas horas no pueden estar aquí, además ¿por que le diste tanto de beber?- le comento el señor como regaño.

-yo no le di de beber.-

El señor me miro.

-esta ahogada-

Cuando el termino de trapear me subió a su espalda ya que yo no podía caminar.

-¿a donde me llevas?- le pregunte enojada mientras le daba un leve golpe con mi muñeco.-contesta- y le volví a dar con mi muñeco.

-sigue así y te bajo.

-no te atreverías.

Me bajo muy leve al suelo, pero de nuevo me subió a el y siguió caminando.

desperté porque el sol estaba muy fuerte, tenia un dolor muy grande de cabeza, al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue mi peluche, me talle los ojos fuertemente. Mire la habitación ¿ en donde estaba?. Me senté en la cama, se escuchaba ruido del baño como si alguien se bañara. Me levante de la cama y fui al baño, me pegue a la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada, de repente se abrió y ahí se encontraba yamato semidesnudo con una sola toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-¿que diablos haces aquí?.- le dije sorprendida.

-este es mi departamento, tienes que bañarte.- dijo con naturaleza. -Ya envié tu ropa a lavar.-

¿Entonces que tenia puesto si mi ropa no estaba ?.Me mire y solo traía un diminuto short que casi no tapaba nada y una blusa con tirantes también muy corta y grite.

-maldito pervertido, como te atreviste a tocarme de seguro te aprovechaste de mi porque estaba ebria.- le dije exaltada y lo golpeaba.

Me agarro de los brazos.

-estas equivocada, yo no te toque porque te orinaste y fue en mi espalda, ¿se te olvido no?.

Era verdad yo no recordaba nada.

-yo no ago esas cosas. Y deja de inventar que haces sentirme mal.

-tu me hiciste sentir mal en toda la noche.- avanzo hacia mi.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- cada vez se acercaba mas a mi.

-no se donde vives y tu celular no servía.- toque la pared y ya no había a donde avanzar y el se quedo muy cerca de mi.

- si pero no debiste desvestirme.- estábamos a muy pocos centímetros sentía su respiración movió su mano apretando un botón a mi lado.

-lavandería, hablo del 402 necesito… que limpien hoy… quiero una sabanas limpias y cobertores, ah y abran las ventanas, quiero una limpieza a fondo…- me miro enojado.- es que tuve una huésped que vomito todo…


End file.
